


Twisted Romance

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Only with Tabitha she could be herself.





	Twisted Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Romance Perturbado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790586) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #004 - twist.

Barbara was damaged goods, that’s what everyone seemed to think, that she was broken in an unfixable way and should be locked up, key thrown away. Everyone except for Tabitha, that is. Tabitha was even more twisted than Barbara was, and that was quite a feature. That’s why Barbara kept coming back, only with Tabitha she could be herself, and the mood to commit some murders wouldn’t be met with judgment, but with enthusiastic support and participation. It was like they were made for each other, and if Barbara was damaged, then Tabitha was as well, in the same way.


End file.
